sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク, Jetto za Hōku) is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues, a talented and legendary band of thieves that has existed since ancient times. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" (伝説の風使い, Densetsu no Kaze Tsukai) due to his mastery at Extreme Gear riding, earning an impressive reputation. Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant and prideful about his Extreme Gear skills. While he is the leader of the Babylon Rogues, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously and remains laid-back, though he knows when to assert his authority. He is also greedy, always seeking riches and fortunes and has no tolerance for failure. When racing others, however, Jet seeks only to win fairly. After being beaten by Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear riding, Jet has had an intense rivalry with Sonic, having become Sonic's most potent rival in Extreme Gear riding. Ever competitive towards Sonic, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best the blue hedgehog in speed and claim the title as the fastest thing in the universe. Jet also possesses a mysterious "control box", passed down from his ancestors, that is said to awaken the fabled Babylon Garden. Only the power of the Chaos Emeralds can activate its fabled power. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Griffith (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Jet is the 14 year-old hawk with azure blue eyes and the father colors of Emerald green and dark emerald green, he also appears to have a white chest hair color. Few people notice that Jet has the opposite color scheme to Sonic. Sonic is blue with green eyes, but Jet is green with blue eyes. Apparently, Jet is the same height as Sonic and Shadow; 100 cm. (3 ft. 3 in.). He also weighs 33 kg. (72 lb.)--two kilograms fewer than Sonic or Shadow. Where he was even born at remains unknown. Jet wears are, a pair of thick, yellow-lensed, white goggles with gray segmented strapping, white gloves with red and black accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with dark gray metal hoops, and red boots, decorated with black branch designs, with white accents, durable gray soles and white collars notched in the center. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends *Babylon Rogues **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Family *unnamed father *The Babylonians (ancestors) *Sir Lamorak (camelot couterpart) Neutral *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (rival in speed) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Jessie **Jake **James **Meowth Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities While not demonstrated much in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach above average heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. He also has impressive physical strength in at least his legs, which is high enough to knock away an entire desk with a single kick. Extreme Gear Skills Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing many of the secrets to becomes the fastest at Exteme Gear. On an Extreme Gear, Jet has enough skills to supposedly match or even surpass Sonic's running speed, perform amazing fast and complex tricks and body movements with his Extreme Gear while in midair, balance and grind perfectly on rails, stir up wind currents that can blow opponents away and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. Miscellaneous Skills Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. Beside Extreme Gear, Jet likewise has advanced piloting skills, being able to pilot the Babylon Rogues' entire airship on his own. Jet also has the special ability to accurately read the wind streams. Extreme Gear Like the other Babylon Rogues, Jet's Extreme Gear board gets it's name from the first letter of Jet's name. His board is called Type-J. (As another example, Wave the Swallow has a W as the first letter of her name, therefore her board is named Type-W.) Attacks Gravity Control Gravity Dive Leaf Screw Razor Leaf Fan Sneeze: Jet sneezes directly in his opponent's face to catch them off guard, distracting them and slowing them down considerably. Bashyo Fan Attack: By using one or both of his Bashyo fans, Jet can take a direct swipe at his enemies, inflicting damage and, with enough power, stopping them in their tracks. Weaponry and Equipment Type-J Jet's choice of equipment is his Type-J Extreme Gear. The Type-J is a Board type speed-based Extreme Gear, especially made for Jet by Wave and is meant for racing at high speed. Over time, the Type-J has been redesigned to be full of quirks so that only Jet can master it. Bashōsen In addition to his Extreme Gears, Jet wields a pair of large green feather fans called the Bashōsen that he can use with high proficiency. By swinging just one of his fans, Jet can release wind currents strong enough to blow opponents on Extreme Gear off course and disorientate them. He can also use both fans efficiently in melee combat, either smacking his opponents with the fans or spinning around with both fans on his Extreme Gear, knocking away anyone that gets too close to him. History Past Early Life Jet was born into a clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien race that stranded on Mobius in ancient times, where they became a legendary band of thieves. Eventually, however, the Babylonians incurred the wrath of the gods because of their crimes. As punishment, the Babylonians were scattered for all time and their home, Babylon Garden, were cast into the earth. The remaining Babylonians then became a collective clan of thieves, who would continue their legacy of thieving for generations as the Babylon Rogues, with Jet being one of the Babylonians' few latest descendants. At some point in his life, Jet became a member of the Babylon Rogues. When Jet's father retired from the Babylon Rogues, Jet was passed down the position as leader of the Babylon Rogues and the Key to Babylon Garden, which had been passed down for generations, from his father. Joined by Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Jet taking leadership of his group. During his carrier as one of the Babylon Rogues, Jet and his group went through a number of unknown criminal activities, achieving an infamous status. Over time, Jet's skills at Extreme Gear riding became renowned worldwide, earning him an impressive reputation, eventually reaching the point where he was called the "Legendary Wind Master" and a legendary rogue. All the while, Jet remained determined to uncover the secret treasure in Babylon Garden, having heard the stories of the hidden treasure of presumed great value within it, and that the Key to Babylon Garden could unlock it. Synopsis ''Riders Saga'' Notes & Trivia Category:Babylonians Category:Birds Category:Hawks Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Speed Type Characters